The Forerunners
by Xartan
Summary: Take part of an Epic adventure as ODSTs Jason, Jeromy, and David uncover the truths of the Forerunners, along with a Zealot named Z'yat, a Huragok, and a Deacon. not remastered
1. Part 1: Discovery

Take part of an Epic adventure as the ODSTs Jason, Jeromy, and David discover the secrets and mysterious disappearence of the Forerunners. Read, and whitness a series of twists, turns, and plots you never expected! - Xartan ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part One - Discovery

Encumbered By Little dug one of its many tentacles into the pile of human technology, grabbed an object, the tossed it behind him in an unsatisfactory motion. The object colided with the head of an Unggoy Deacon, Yadup.

"Oof!" he grunted, rubbing his skull. The Hurogak turned to him with its small, snout like head, blinking its six eyes in realization.

My apologies. it stated, then went back to its digging. Yadup sighed, then stuck out his spiny forearm, signing the Hurogak his response.

It's, fine, He struggled with the words-- for most species of Covenant, learning a Hurogak's language was near to impossible. Yet, the Deacon was a very talented and bright one.

Ah! Here it is! the Hurogak exclaimed, chirping in glee.

What, you, find? Yadup asked, pulling beside Encumbered By Little. The Hurogak extened its tentacle, and Yadup observed it intentivley.

What, is, it? he asked. The device was a black helmet-looking one, complimented by a silver-mirrored visor. On the side was the insignia of a skull, enveloped by fire.

One of the Human's special task forces helmets, Encumbered By Little replied.

Why, we, need? The Deacon asked, perplexing his fingers to fit his words.

Obeservation! Discovery! the Hurogak replied, chirping once more, then bristling in anxiety. Come, let us return to the ship,

And with that, Yadup hunkered along with the Hurogak back to the Phantom which would take them to the Divine Incompetence. By the Forerunners, Yadup thought. Why must I always get the boring missions? Truth be told, the Deacon was actually happy to be with the Hurogak. It was better than being on the lines, that's for certain.

- - -

Z'yat watched as the Hurogak came chirping into the corridor, object grasped around its tentacle.

"What is this?" Z'yat asked, eyeing the Deacon.

"Just an object the Hurogak picked up, your Excellency," Though only a Major, it was common law that Unggoy refer to the higher ranks of the Covenant with their utmost respect.

"This I know, Deacon. I mean, what does it do?" the Major asked, annoyed.

"Oh, of course, your Excellency, I apologize. Truth be told, it is just a helmet worn by the humans, there is nothing of vitle importan-" Yadup was interrupted by a very loud chirp, one which came from Encumbered By Little.

The Hurogak was holding a data unit, which it had claimed from the helmet's cameras.

"What is that? A video log?" Z'yat asked. The Hurogak cave a curt nod, then sped past the Sangheili. Yadup waddled along, giving his respects to the Sangeili as he passed. Z'yat decided to follow the pair, more out of curiousity than anything else.

The Hurogak finally stopped once it came into a room filled with pedestals, holograms, and projectors. Without a word from the other two, he popped the video into one of the many projectors, and it started to play.

- - -

Two hours earlier...

"Man," ODST Captain Jason Lancer commented as he wiped the sweat away from his brow.

"Sir?" One of his men asked; Jeromy.

"Nothing, casualty report?" Jason asked, letting out a sigh. He had been grazed by plasma, but showed no signs of serious injury.

"We lost Rothchild and Gunny. Other than that, we're green, sir." Jeromy replied. The Captain, nodded, staring into the mirrored visor of his helmet. Grime and scars covered his face, his brown hair starting to break regulations. A screeching sound broke through the wind, and the three ODSTs who resided in the foxhole tried to make sense of the noise. Finally, they knew: banshees.

"Damn, get down!" Jason said, hitting the dirt. Jeromy and David dove to the floor as banshees sweeped by, carpeting the area with plasma. Luckily, no one was injured. "Move!" Jason ordered, dropping his helmet in the midst of the confusion. Undoubtedly the banshees would be back, so the ODSTs had to run while they still had the chance.

Ahead, the three spotted a cave. Iit was their only hope of survival, and they were willing to take it; no matter where it lead. "Both of you, inside!" the ODST Captain commanded, peering behind his shoulder. In the distance, the banshees flew towards them. Jason pulled inside, right as the mouth of the cave was enveloped by a green explosion. The blast sent him sprawling, slamming into the side of the rock-hard walls.

"Sir? Aee you okay?" David asked, as he flickered his weapons flashlight on to shed some light. Jeromy did the same.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Jason coughed, nodding his head.

"Uh... guys..?" Jeormy asked, in a mesmerized voice. The other two looked at him in confusion. Jeromy pointed ahead of him, and their gazes were shifted once more. Along the walls were odd runes and glyphs, never before seen by human eyes.

"What are they?" David asked, astounded.

"Hell if I know, the better question is how has nobody come across these before?" Jeromy replied.

"Well, Harvest is an unexplored Planet, for the most part." Jason said, getting to his feet. "Let's find out."

- - -

Z'yat growled in frustration. The video had been a colossal waste of time-- the only thing it had revealed was a human with a scared face. Encumbered By Little let out a sad chirp as Z'yat began to leave the room. The Deacon was neither bored, nor entertained. Before Z'yat exited, the Hurogak chirped again, this time more happily.

Soon enough, another video log projected on screen. Apparently, the helmet cam was connected to the two other humans who had been with the scar faced one. Z'yat drew in a sharp breath as he focused on the screen once more. What he saw shook his very soul.

There, the humans stood in a cave. And inside, Forerunner writing covered the walls. 


	2. Part 2: Pursuit

Part Two - Pursuit

Jason, Jeromy, and David had been walking the long tunnel of the cave for about two hours now, and the writing still hadn't stopped. All of their helmets were removed due to the extreme heat, and sweat covering their weary faces.

"How long have we been walking?" Jason asked, panting. They'd die of heat soon.

"Dunno... I lost track of time..." David panted. Jeromy was too tired to respond, so he kept fanning himself as he lit the way with his M7. The cave was quiet, until Jeromy gasped, suddnely starting to fall. Jason and David instantly dove after him, grabbing him by his outstretched hand.

"Pull!" Jason ordered David, and, together, they heaved their fellow squadmate to safety. Jeromy breathed heavily, then sighed, as he turned to see where he had fallen. Luckily, he had managed to keep ahold of his M7. Lit from the light of the SMG was huge drop, which was bottomless. From below, the felt the cool breeze and heard the roar of water, as they noticed a faint light.

"What is it..?" Jeromy asked, dumbfounded. David shrugged.

"All right, troopers," Jason said, grabbing a flare from his rucksack. He lit it, then dropped it in the gaping hole. It fell, then was absorbed into the water. The drop was easily one hundred feet. "We're repelling."

The ODSTs didn't complain, infact, that's the response they wanted.

Jason and the other two marines grabbed their repelling gear from their backpacks, and mounted it to the many huge rocks, as they started their decent.

Jason didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was about to find out.

- - -

"This evidence is striking," one of the Holy Prophets, Truth, commented.

"Yes, noble ones. I, too, was at loss for words when I lay eyes upon this myself." Z'yat agreed, reffering to the video log which had been projected along the chamber's huge wall. Though the Prophets of Truth, Regret, and Mercy were not there in person, they were replaced by holographic images of their body in scale.

"Hmm... if the humans are in the cave, then they could still be of harm to the Holy Relics." Mercy contemplated.

"That is why I wish to ask you a question: I would be honored if you were to allow me to go after the humans and retrieve them myself."

"Why, of course, Z'yat. We were hoping of nothing less than you. But you will not go alone," Regret retorted, focusing his gaze on Yadup and Encumbered By Little, whom were also taking part of the meeting. "These two will accompany you. Huragok have a large understanding hen it comes to Holy Relics... and, you will need the Deacon to bless your footsteps and translate the Huragok's words."

"But of course, sires. Is there anything else you wish of me before I am on my way?"

"No, that is all... Zealot.." Regret said, emphasizing the word.

"Bless you, Holy Prophets! You will not regret this, I swear it!" Z'yat replied, thanking the Prophets for his new promotion.

"Do not let us down, and that will be plenty thanks enough." Mercy said, then, without another word, the meeting ended. Z'yat turned to the Deacon and his companion, then gave a curt nod: follow me. The two did as they were signaled to, then followed the red-armored Sangheili as he strode towards the armory to exchange it for gold.

- - -

Jason's arms were sore, and his legs quivering. The climb was much more than one hundred feet. He lost his footing, almost losing his grip in the process. With a moments hesitation, he reclaimed his footholds, and descended again. The light below was getting much brighter.

"Almost there," David commented. An explosion sounded from above as a response.

"What the hell?" Jeromy said.

"Covenant?" David replied.

"Just keep climbing!" Jason shouted. The sound of water was getting much, much, more audible, but Jason didn't want to take any chances. Falling simply wasn't an option.

- - -

"Well done," Z'yat commended the driver of the Locust who had blown the rubble blocking the cave entrance away.

"It is the least I could do," the Sangheili replied. "Now, I must be off. Our brothers are in battle, and I intend to help them. Honor light your way."

Z'yat gave a nod, then hopped into his personal ghost. Yadup was driving his own, and Encumbered By Little resided in a small, comfortable basket which was placed on the back of the Deacon's vehicle.

"Now, we're off." And without another word from the Zealot, he rode into the cave entrance. Yadup sighed, then followed. 


	3. Part 3: The Green Light

Part Three - The Green Light

Zyat studied the writings on the wall with eyes full of wonder. Just how many relics reside in this cave? he thought. Ahead, he spotted a drop. He could find no other possible direction which he could take, so he dismounted, as the Deacon and the Huragok followed. Unggoy eyes were not as sharp as those of the Sangheili, so the Deacon nearly fell, if it were not for the Zealot's hand to grab him by his tunic.

Near the ledge, the Sangheili spotted enormous rocks-- three of which had roped tied to them. Z'yat peered over the ledge, following their trace, but even his eyes could not see into the bottomless put-- all he could make sense of was the faint light towards the floor.

- - -

"I think we're almost there..." Jason gasped, moaning.

"I-- sure-- hope--!" David said, teeth grit in pain as he struggled to speak. Suddenly, Jeromy's was sent plunging towards the bottom, rope falling with him.

"Jeromy!" Jason said, trying to grab him-- to no avail. Nearly three seconds after, the two worried ODSTs heard a huge splash, followed by Jeromy's voice.

"I'm okay!" he said. Jason and David looked towards eachother, then they, too, fell along with their ropes.

- - -

Z'yat sheathed his energy blade, then tossed the severed ropes aside.

"How am I to get down there..." the Zealot pondered. Then, asked himself another question. Were the humans still alive? He shrugged, withdrew a plasma grenade, set it, then dropped it into the pit.

- - -

David looked up in confusion as a blueish object fell in the sky.

"What is that.." he asked in a whisper.

Jason and Jeromy looked up as well, until the Captain's eyes widened.

"Plasma grenade-- down!" he ordered, diving into the water. The light which was once faint, was now very bright from under the water. It lingered from a cave, and Jason pointed towards it. His ODSTs nodded, then swam.

Behind them, the soldiers could hear the distant explosion of a plasma grenade as they were pushed by the splash damage. The light kept getting brighter, and Jason wondered what exactly it is they were swimming to... whatever it might be, they had to get there fast before they drowned.

- - -

Z"yat nodded in satisfaction, then turned to the Deacon. "Your companion... do you think he could lift me as he descended down this pit?"

Yadup shrugged, turnign to his swollen friend. You, carry, Zealot, down, pit? he asked, signing the words with his stubby arms.

That would be a difficult task... but, I suppose I could try... although I am not certain I can carry bpth of you at once.

Yadup turned to Z'yat, then explained what the Huragok had said.

"Very well, I shall go first. Wait here for the Huragok's arrival."

- - -

The ODSTs gasped for breath as they pulled into a cavern-like room, coughing up water. Jason wiped the liquid away from his eyes, so he could see where the source of the greenish light was coming from more clearly.

"What the...?" he breathed. Right before the three marines lay a greenish, yellowish light, contained by two nodes on either side. David stood up, inspecting it.

"What is it?" he breathed.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't touch it. Looks Covenant." Jeromy warned. David cocked his head, picked up a nearby rock, then threw it into the light. The stone vanished almost instantly.

"So... either that thing teleported or vaporized..." Jason commented.

"Only one way to find out...." David said, this time, sticking his BR55 into the light. He slowly pulled it out, and it was in perfect condition.

"No way." Jeromy breathed.

"Now we only have one question remaining... where does it go?" David asked.

"Only one way to find out." Jason said.

- - -

Z'yat and Encumbered By Little had just begun there descent... until the greenish glow towards the bottom suddenly radiated with a brilliant flash. The Zealot eyed it carefully, as the light seemed to get bigger. Then he noticed, the light wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer. He was about to signal the Huragok to pull up, until he was enveloped in a flash of green, after that, he couldn't remember a single thing.

- - -

David awoke with a start, training his head in all directions. To the right was his ODST squadmates, both still uncounscious... to the left, an Elite and a Grunt. He deseperately made an attempt to grab his sidearm, until he realized his hands were being held in place by what seemed to be restraints, they shined blue and purple, and were made out of pure energy. The same kind the Covenant used. The ODST kicked, and punched, but they would simply not come undone.

"Squirming will do you no good, Human," the Elite said bitterly. David didn't have his helmet on, so he was dumbfounded when he recognized the alien without his translators.

"Where the hell are we? And what are you doing here, splitlip?"

"I do not know where we are... and as to your sardonic remark, I'd rest your tongue. For both your sake and mine. Cameras are watching us, you see." the Elite replied, nodding towards a corner in the purplish room. Sure enough, there was an odd-looking camera.

David sighed, then suddenly looked up as the door to the entrance of the room opened. What lay there in the entrance was a pink, swollen, alien like creature with tentacles sprouting out of it in various places and a snout like head.

Z'yat noticed the Huragok too, but could tell it was not Encumbered By Little.

"What are you doing here?" it said. The Zealot's eyes widened. Did this Huragok just speak?.

"How am I able to understand you?" Z'yat asked, confused.

"My kin and I have placed translators into the cores of your brains, using our brainwaves, we can send signals to yours... now, answer my question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"You answer to me, Huragok. I shall see the Prophets have your head for this... now, release me at once."

The Huragok cocked its head in confusion. "I am sorry, but I do not know what you are talking about... Prophets?" Z'yat growled, How dare this Huragok speak down to me?

"I have had enough of these games... release me." The Sangheili said bitterly.

The Huragok ignored him, then asked him a different question. "How did you obtain our technology?" David listened intentivley, not daring to interrupt the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Z'yat said, offended.

"The plasma weapons, the material your armor is made out of. How did you obtain it?"

The Zealot laughed. "You know this, Huragok. They were passed down by the Forerunners, the creators of the Holy Relics, this sacred technology."

"No, you are terrebly misinformed... we are the creators of the technology. Our ancestors have passed it down to us throughout the ages, since the beginning of the parasite."

Z'yat breathed. If the Huragok spoke the truth... that means... they were the Forerunners! 


End file.
